


The Taste of Home

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Mercy got him Swiss chocolates, Genji kinda knew what she wanted to say: they're the best chocolates on earth, and they also taste of her home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seuqled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seuqled/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for Seuqled :'D Not that elaborate, but I hope it will have to do. Just a note for the readers: I don't play Overwatch and I generally know nuts about the characters; I tried reading up but of course, it may not be enough, so please forgive me if they're OOC or badly written. At any rate, if you enjoy this, please show some love, it will make me happy :D Also, happy birthday again Seu!

When Genji received the chocolates from Mercy, he didn’t quite know what to make of it.

“It’s Swiss,” she had said, a tinge of pride colouring her voice. Somehow, he knew what she wanted to say: _it’s the best chocolate this world could offer, and the fact that it’s a taste of my home just makes it better._

He opened the box gingerly, careful to not rock the morsels inside. Once opened, he found eighteen pieces of various-shaped chocolate bites sitting on the golden tray, their shiny surfaces blinked back the room light at him. Making sure that no one else was around, Genji placed the box beside him and carefully took his mask off before picking a flower-shaped piece between his fingers. He bit into it and it snapped satisfyingly, its bitter shell gave way to sweet-sour raspberry-flavoured lava which painted his lips rose. The burst of flavour made Genji hum appreciatively.

The chocolates had relocated into his stomach by that evening, a testament of how good they were and how Genji couldn’t keep his hands off them. Genji honestly didn’t know if it was because they were Swiss or because they were given by his favourite Swiss. He stared at the wall and pondered quietly. The taste of praline he had saved for the last still lingered on his tongue. Whatever it was, he knew that he had to repay Mercy’s kindness, and it was only proper that he looked up some information to make sure that he wasn’t making a fool of himself.

The next morning, he did some research to return Mercy’s favour. He wasn’t one to look up on silly high-schoolers’ traditions but oh boy, now he found himself on a girl’s blogpost about Valentine’s Day and White Day. Genji almost scowled and groaned as he went through the cheesy paragraphs and saccharine sentences but he was determined to know.

He read. He pondered. He made some plans. He experimented. He failed. He got back up again, unwilling to be taken as a quitter.

Exactly one month later, he came up to Mercy with a box of handmade chocolates. There were fifteen of them, each carefully wrapped with rose-coloured paper. Mercy needed not know that for each of those beautiful gems, there were tens of failures that never went beyond his kitchen. He could feel himself catching cold feet as Mercy inspected the box in her hands.

“Not Swiss,” he blurted out, somehow feeling a little embarrassed and worried that they wouldn’t taste good. He had to give an excuse so that she didn’t set her bar too high.

Mercy sighed, “I suppose it will have to do.” Genji felt his heart drop until he saw Mercy smiling at him. The uneasiness inside him eased up a little.

He watched intently as she unboxed the gift and brought a piece of sweets to her lips. She bit on it and chewed a little, head tilting to the side in contemplation. Beneath his mask, Genji held his breath and looked away.

She surprised him when she reached out to remove his mask, and when her sweet lips met his, Genji’s eyes flew open as whatever breath he had left escaped him. Mercy pulled back a moment later, her lips quirked up in a smirk.

“Thank you, Genji,” she whispered. “This tastes like home.”

His gaze softened and he murmured, “I hope you like it; I…actually I made it myself.”

Mercy chuckled. “Isn’t it even better?” She set the chocolates aside before pulling him in again. “Because,” she said, her lips grazing his, “you are my home.”

As she closed the gap between them, Genji’s arms went around her waist. _You’re my home too,_ he thought. _Thank you, Angela, for giving me a life and a place to belong._


End file.
